Department of Rollbacks
Not to be confused with The Freezelandian Broadcasting Company The Department of Rollbacks, also known as the Rollback Task Force (RTF), is a branch of the created by Ninjinian and Kwiksilver, during The Last Sysops. It's their job to Rollback nasty edits, and as such. However, there have been some power abusers, who used their power for their own good. However, there were Rollbacks way before the Rollback Task Force; the Holy Wikia invented a group called Rollbacks, and made multiple characters Rollbacks. The group later fell, and only a handful remained. They were later promoted to Sysop. Background Way before the RTF, the Holy Wikia noticed the high amount of vandalism in many universes. The Holy Wikia held a meeting, and decided to create a new group; the Rollback. The group was set up right away. Many became Rollbacks, and fought against evil vandals, hackers, and trolling groups. However, the group began to fall, due to the fact many became Sysops. The Rollback group fell, and infact, almost became extinct. Finally, it was forgotton. The Rollback Remotes that the Rollbacks used were all that was left. They were given to a few members of the Beau of Universes. During the events of The Last Sysops, Ninjinian and Kwiksilver noticed a Rollback Remote. They agreed what they would get some penguins to become Rollbacks. They set off, hiring many willing heros (and villains, Bugzy and The Leader were hired.) They became known as the Rollback Task Force, and they Rollbacked the events. The Rollbacks rebirth have just begun though. Two Rollbacks, The Leader and were promated to Sysops due to there hard work. Soon, Rollbacks were credited, along with the Sysops, and they became known. More Rollbacks would join, such as Coool31. The RTF are a branch of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature, and they were named the Department of Rollbacks, though Ninjinian mostly likes to call them the RTF. List of Rollbacks Many of the rollbacks have been recruited by Ninjinian for help when in The Last Sysops, the BOB suddenly get deleted. Some of them are already rollbacks, and some are rollbacks & sysops. There are currently thirteen rollbacks, with XTUX345 being the most latest addition to the force. * Bugzy Bugzy is the gangster of the rollbacks. He can rollback anything with a snap. One of the most highest rollbacks. * Het1692 A loyal rollback. Not much is being heard from him because he is always up in the mountains. * Sonicspine31 Nothing has been heard from this rollback. * The Leader The Leader is a high-standard rollback, and is now also a sysop. * PabloDePablo Pablo is only an apprentice rollback. His PWNsome powers started when HF gave him emergency powers. *Mectrixctic Although evil, she knows her way around the universes. *Willy the Penguin Still an apprentice, Willy is trying to do the best he possibly can. (He gives 110%!) * 12yz12ab Nothing has been heard from this rollback. * Jsud The Archduke seems to be eager to help the world with his newfound power. * Austin8310 WHAT? How'd he get to be a rollback? Well, he trys to do the best he can. *Corai How did Corai become a rollback... *KingH10 Ordinary Penguin who is very eager of his new power, but he's .... a king? *Swiss Ninja Fuut-Ga This Clumsy Ninja is the perfect job for being a rollback instead of SN. Please note that this Penguin represents User:Swiss Ninja as a rollback. *XTUX Hun A veteran computer programmer and evil villain that got onto the force with his brutal editing of the wiki. Possible Future Rollbacks Ex-Rollbacks These were previously rollbacks, but were then promoted. ADD! * Ninjinian The Cookie Master himself was a rollback, but was then promoted to a Senator. * Hat Pop Hat Pop was once a rollback, but was promoted to Senator unexpectedly. * Tidalwave11 The Chef was once a rollback, but after dealing with three walruses for an hour, he was promoted to sysop. * Kwiksilver Despite being a freelancer and not an official member of the Bureau of Fiction, Mayor McFlapp promoted him to Sysop. Director Benny does not approve. * Dan The Admiral was once a rollback! He was unexpectedly promoted to Senator only a few weeks ago * Akbaboy The thirteen year old was once a rollback but got promoted to sysop after a while. Headquarters The HQ of the Rollbacks is "Rollback Alley". When entering the HQ, it just looks like any other old ally, but there is a detector hidden in the wall which scans the rollback to see if he/she is a rollback. If they are a rollback, the alley turns into a giant building, which is the home of the rollbacks & where they work. Involvement The RTF set about Rollbacking vandalism, hacking, and Walrus attacks. They use the infamous Rollback Remotes. However, a hacker nicked one once, and developed other devices, such as the Rollback Bomb (can Rollback what a character can do when it impacts. It can hit up to seven charcters), the Rollback Rifle (same as Rollback Bomb, but it can only hit one at a time), and the Rollback Laptop (can Rollback anything it wants.) Some have been seized by the RTF, and are used as devices too. Most Sysops and B'Crats started as Rollbacks, before promoted. Trivia * Many famous Penguins started as Rollbacks. See also * Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature * Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature * The Universal Bureau of Entropy Category:Masters of the Universe